Nuestro hogar
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Takumi, recargado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, comenzó a pensar en voz alta, observando las luces de la ciudad frente a él con sólo una cosa en mente: "Quiero ir a casa." / One-shot


—Quiero ir a casa...

Takumi, recargado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, comenzó a pensar en voz alta, observando las luces de la ciudad frente a él.

Todo tan diferente a su ciudad natal, con edificios inmensos y cantidades impresionantes de personas transitando a diario. A pesar de haber sido capaz de encontrar un buen lugar para vivir y que Fuyumi le aceptara con los brazos abiertos en su restaurante, sin importar que la había rechazado la primera vez que se lo propuso, había algo que hasta el día de hoy seguía molestándole.

— ¡Ya llegué, Takumi!

Hablando del Rey de Roma.

— ¡Bienvenido! —respondió en automático desde su habitación, dirigéndose a la sala de estar para recibir a su pareja.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! —exclamó el pelirrojo, abalanzándose sobre él para llenarlo de juguetones besos y estrujones, que le fueron correspondidos con caricias en sus mejillas.

—Y yo a ti, Souma—respondió con tranquilidad, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de abrazarle por el cuello—. En verdad te extrañé—susurró una vez más, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del más alto.

La efusividad de Yukihira pareció desvanecerse casi al instante, ese tono tan apagado en la voz de Takumi era por demás inusual.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, abrazándole con firmeza al escucharle suspirar.

—Sólo… fue una semana muy pesada en el restaurante.

Era pésimo mintiendo, su cuerpo lo traicionaba cuando trataba de hacerlo. Y Souma era un experto en notar cuando algo andaba mal.

Le escuchó resoplar, al tiempo que lo apartaba un poco de su cuerpo.

No quería que lo mirara a la cara, no quería tener que echarle otra mentira.

No quería discutir, ya no.

—Traje algunas cosas para el desayuno de mañana, descansa un poco mientras guardo ésto ¿vale?

Un dulce beso en su frente fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir peor. Le vio dirigirse a la cocina, siendo tan escandaloso como de costumbre.

Tomó la pequeña maleta que había dejado a lado de la puerta al llegar y la llevó a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y, nuevamente, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar.

El Comedor Yukihira se había vuelto muy popular después de que Souma se dio a conocer en la Academia; Ristorante F ya era bastante conocido al pertenecer a Mizuhara Fuyumi, pero su demanda se elevó al saber que Takumi Aldini se había unido a su cocina.

Y ese era el punto.

Takumi, después de pensarlo por tanto tiempo y conversar con sus familiares, había decidido dejar Trattoria Aldini para regresar a Japón. Souma no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad cuando se lo dijo, tras estar dos años alejados y esperanzados a poder verse dos o tres veces al año, ahora podían estar juntos prácticamente cada una o dos semanas.

Pero no era suficiente.

Podría sonar egoísta de su parte, pero no se sentía satisfecho con la vida que llevaba en ese momento; sentía cómo la rutina diaria comenzaba a consumirlo y que, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, el tiempo no era suficiente para hacer lo que le gustaba.

Las insistentes invitaciones que varios clientes le hacían comenzaban a hostigarlo, la superficialidad con la que llegaba a ser tratado le enfermaba y, por sobre todo, se entristecía al darse cuenta de que no podía compartir sus paseos por la ciudad con alguien más.

Recordaba con cariño las salidas con su hermano, Isami, y sus otros compañeros de Totsuki. Ahora apenas y podía encontrarse con algunos por las apretadas agendas que tenían.

Se sentía solo.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose le tomó por sorpresa, limitándose a limpiar sus ojos con el dorso de la mano para ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Takumi ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La seriedad con la que habló le erizó la piel.

El italiano se incorporó en la cama y se extrañó al ver que Souma no había encendido la luz al adentrarse en la habitación.

Yukihira respiró hondo antes de tomar asiento junto a Takumi, la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana era suficiente iluminación para notar la hinchazón en los ojos y labios del rubio.

Se sentía culpable.

Días antes de comenzar a prepararse para su visita a Takumi, recibió una sorpresiva llamada de Megumi. Apenas habían cruzado el saludo cuando la chica le preguntó si todo estaba bien con Takumi, y ello le tomó con la guardia baja.

— _Isami nos comentó que vendría en unos días, pero me pareció raro que no vinieran ambos._

Eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría. No le molestaba en absoluto el hecho de que Takumi fuera a visitar a su familia, sino el hecho de que él desconocía por completo esos planes.

— ¿ _Souma?_

—Ya no sé qué hacer, Megumi—dijo por fin, sintiendo cómo la frustración comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo—. Cada vez lo siento más y más lejano…

— _¿Pelearon de nuevo?_

Ahí estaba la otra parte de la historia. Últimamente discutían por cosas que para cualquiera podrían ser triviales o tontas, ni siquiera lograba recordar la razón por la que Takumi lo dejó colgado en el teléfono la última vez. Ninguno se disculpaba pasadas esas situaciones; simplemente alguno tomaba la iniciativa de volver a llamar o mensajear al otro y, como si de un acuerdo silencioso se tratara, hablaban como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— _Souma—le llamó Megumi al otro lado de la línea al no obtener respuesta—, si siguen siendo tan tercos y orgullosos, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que todo lo que han acumulado, salga. Sé cuánto amas a Takumi pero, desde que se fue a Japón, su familia se ha preocupado mucho por él._

—No es la primera vez que vive aquí por su cuenta—se defendió sin realmente pensarlo, usando un tono molesto.

— _Sí lo es—_ le corrigió de inmediato— _. En esa época él siempre estuvo junto a Isami._

Yukihira se quedó en silencio.

— _Yo… he hablado bastante con él últimamente y—_ hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar— _, comprendo bastante cómo se siente. El llegar a otro país, alejarte de tus seres queridos… es algo que no es fácil-... ¿uh?_

Se escucharon un par de murmullos y suaves golpes en el teléfono antes de volver a escuchar a alguien.

— _Mi hermano está pensando en regresar a Italia. Deberías hablar con él antes de que lo decida._

— _¡Isami, no lo-...!_

— _Megumi no quería que te dijera pero, hasta yo sé lo obstinado que puede ser mi hermano pero debes saber que si él decide volver, lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, somos su familia después de todo._

Souma terminó por ceder a la impotencia que sentía en ese momento y talló con rabia sus ojos. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría de convencerlo cuando parecía que ya estaba todo decidido?

— _Él estaba en una situación parecida cuando pensó por primera vez en ir a vivir a Japón de nuevo. Todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces era para poder seguir con nuestro restaurante y la sola idea de dejarlo, le causaba mucho conflicto. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces se disculpó con todos por irse? ¿De lo culpable que se sentía por decidir algo que lo haría feliz? No fue algo que decidiera de la noche a la mañana, Yukihira. Pero yo te pregunto, si mi hermano no hubiera decidido ir a Japón ¿tú habrías hecho... o tan siquiera pensado lo mismo para poder estar con él?_

Jamás había escuchado a Isami tan molesto, ni siquiera cuando estaban en la academia. El fondo se escuchaba a Megumi riñéndole por ser tan insensible con sus palabras.

Pero nada de lo que dijo tenía una pizca de mentira.

La sola idea de tener a Takumi con él había sido suficiente para contentarle; sin embargo, el rubio jamás le había comentado nada al respecto de su decisión y él tampoco se había interesado lo suficiente para averiguarlo.

Se sentía un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimiento de Takumi hasta que fue muy tarde, hasta que sus sonrisas se volvieron forzadas y aquella mirada melancólica se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Prefería creer las excusas que le daba, pensando que llegaría el momento en que se sincerara con él, pero no hacía más que enfadarse al saberse engañado y, producto de eso, comenzaron sus peleas.

Se suponía que confiaban el uno en el otro más que nadie ¿en qué momento había cambiado eso?

Y ahora que lo tenía ahí, mirándole expectante por su repentina seriedad, no era capaz de articular una sola palabra.

Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio y, tras comprobar que aún quedaban restos de las lágrimas que había tratado de ocultarle, depositó un cariñoso beso en su frente.

— ¿Souma? ¿Qué sucede?

Aún con todo el lío que debía tener en su cabeza, Takumi era capaz de preocuparse por él al no poder restringir más sus lágrimas.

Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo pero, no podría pedirle que se quedara. No después de todo lo que le habían dicho Megumi e Isami.

—Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes…—Tomó sus manos, buscando el apoyo que necesitaba para poder expresarse adecuadamente—. No sé si… piensas que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta—bromeó—, pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien.

—Te lo dijeron ¿cierto? —no pudo ocultar el temblor en su voz al verse sorprendido.

—Están preocupados por ti.

Souma sintió un ligero apretón en sus manos, a lo que respondió con suaves caricias para calmarlo.

—Se suponía que todo fuera más sencillo si venía a Japón, intenté… juro que intenté que funcionara...

—Pero no eres feliz estando aquí.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo… lo decidí porque sabía que valía la pena, poder estar contigo y seguir cocinando era todo lo que necesitaba, pero…

En ese momento, Souma supo lo que era un corazón roto. Ver a Takumi luchando por convencerlo de que estaba bien, cuando era obvio que se estaba quebrando frente a él, fue algo que no pudo soportar. Sin miramientos, lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su rostro en el hombro contrario.

—Extraño que me cuentes emocionado lo que sucedió en tu semana, Takumi. Extraño verte sonreír, y tus ojos llenos de emoción cuando quieres que pruebe una nueva receta. Si el costo para tener eso de vuelta es que regreses a Italia, definitivamente te apoyaré.

El rubio se aferró a la espalda de Souma. El escucharlo hipar a pesar de las palabras que le había dedicado le estrujaba dolorosamente el pecho.

—Odio no poder verte—dijo por fin, buscando la mirada del pelirrojo la apartarlo con suavidad de su cuerpo—. Sin importar el lugar en que me encuentre, siempre va a haber algo que extrañe con toda mi alma. Sé que nunca pensarías en hacerme escoger entre una cosa u otra, y yo tampoco lo haría contigo.

— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué decidiste venir? —preguntó con algo de temor Souma.

—Sin importar el lugar en el que me encuentre, mi familia siempre estará apoyándome y al pendiente de mí; además, Isami y Tadokoro aprendieron a llevar bastante bien el restaurante, mejor de que lo yo podría. —Miró al pelirrojo directamente, sonriendo ante la expresión de preocupación en su rostro—. De las cosas que podría extrañar, elegí no extrañarte a ti, para poder abrazarte y besarte cuando así lo quisiera, poder ir a dormir contigo a mi lado y tener esperando un delicioso desayuno al día siguiente. Para mí, mi hogar es donde tú te encuentres, Souma.

Souma se quedó sin palabras.

Durante todos esos días pensó en cómo reaccionaría Takumi cuando le dijera que regresara a Italia si es lo que en realidad quería, pero jamás imaginó que podría obtener una respuesta como esa. Una vez más, le sorprendía la madurez con la que el rubio se dirigía, cuando él apenas y podía imaginar todo en lo que tuvo que pensar antes de llegar a esa conclusión.

" _Escucha bien, Souma, el secreto para convertirte en un gran chef es conocer a la persona que te hará querer darle toda la comida que hagas."_

Recordó con diversión las palabras que alguna vez le dedicó su padre. Siempre y cuando le fuera fiel a su estilo único de cocina, realmente no importaba si lo hacía en el Comedor Yukihira o cualquier otro lugar.

" _Si mi hermano no hubiera decidido ir a Japón ¿tú habrías hecho... o tan siquiera pensado lo mismo para poder estar con él?"_

Ahora estaba seguro de su respuesta.

— ¿Podemos probar un hogar en Francia?

Pese a que pareciera que sólo estaba bromeando, Takumi podía imaginar los motivos oculto tras aquella propuesta en cuanto distinguió el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Souma, así como la sincera sonrisa que tenía plantada en el rostro. Sin poder responder nada, sólo atinó a reír debido a los nervios.

— ¡Es en serio, Takumi! —se quejó, completamente avergonzado—. Sabemos combinar recetas de distintos países, podrás visitar a tu familia, es más probable que me encuentre con el viejo estando allá que quedándome en el comedor y-…—calló abruptamente en cuanto su pareja le tapó la boca, en un intento desesperado por no tener que escuchar esa última parte.

—Souma, no tienes que buscar un punto medio, no ahora. Aún tenemos cosas que arreglar entre nosotros, yo mismo debo considerar otras pero… En verdad me alegra que dijeras eso.

Finalmente las sonrisa de genuina felicidad que tanto añoraba Souma con volver a apreciar, estaba justo enfrente de él.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Takumi fuera feliz a su lado, y sabía perfectamente por dónde comenzar. Tomó la mano que aún estaba sobre sus labios y la apartó con suavidad.

—Te amo, Aldini.

Ambos rieron por lo extrañamente formal que había sonado eso, uniéndose en un íntimo abrazo que relajó cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—También te amo, Yukihira.

Takumi besó a su novio antes de que se le ocurriera decir alguna tontería para matar el momento y, yendo totalmente contra su raciocinio, decidió hacerlo él mismo.

—Souma—le llamó, aún teniendo contacto con sus labios— ¿quieres que nos casemos en Francia?

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ser empujado de espaldas contra el colchón. Entonces el pelirrojo le abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

— ¡Deja de burlarte! ¡Lo decía en serio!

Ambos eran conscientes de que les tomaría un tiempo decidir qué es lo que harían de ahora en adelante para mejorar su relación pero, si de algo estaban seguros, era que deseaban hacer feliz al otro más que nada en el mundo, sin importar a dónde los guiara el destino.

 **-x-**

3 Antes que nada ¡mil gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora! Ahora sí, ésta es una idea que tenía atorada y, ahora que por fin pude actualizar otras historias pendientes, mi musa se dignó a presentarse para este one-shot. Culpo a mi kouhai por retarme y hacerme escribir cosas sad sólo para molestarla (?) Por otro lado, estoy leyendo el manga desde el inicio, así espero tener más ideas y de paso fangirlearme con Souma-chan un rato x3 después de los spoiler que me dieron, necesito alcanzar el manga en calidad de urgente x'D Por cierto, hace poco abrí un grupo en Facebook llamado "SouTaku Love", por si quieren o buscan con quién fangirlear ¡ahora tenemos dónde! xD Sólo no olviden responder las 3 preguntitas que pide, pls.

Sin más por el momento, seguiré publicando los fics que tengo pendientes en esta plataforma c8

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
